


Take Your Old Life (put a line through it)

by choose_your_emotions



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - X Factor Fusion, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Multi, Slow Burn, at least ill try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choose_your_emotions/pseuds/choose_your_emotions
Summary: [title from "Eastside" by benny blanco ft. Halsey & Khalid]Nini and Ricky, unknowingly, audition for The X Factor at the same time. Simon Cowell, in his genius, pairs them up together. The rest is history.ORA few of the HSMTMTS characters audition for The X Factor
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Take Your Old Life (put a line through it)

**Author's Note:**

> Ricky and Nini being paired up is literally taken straight from Acacia and Aaliyah's audition(s) from the X Factor UK season 15.
> 
> Songs in this Chapter:  
> Ricky's Audition: "Chili Today, Hot Tamale" - John Chuck & the Class  
> Nini's Audtion: "Swim" - Alec Benjamin  
> Ashlyn's Audition: "Doin' Time" (Sublime Cover) - Lana Del Rey  
> Ricky and Nini's Audition: "Eastside" - benny blanco ft. Halsey & Khalid

Nini thought that auditioning for the “X Factor” was gonna give her some sort of big break, but so far it’s just been breaking  _ her. _

First, Simon  _ Fucking  _ Cowell  _ stops _ her audition to tell her that it isn’t the right song for her voice, then proceeds to (albeit unknowingly) pair her up with her  _ ex-boyfriend _ , of all people, and have them sing a romantic song.

She didn’t even know that Ricky would ever even  _ consider _ auditioning for a singing competition, let alone audition for one that was live broadcasted to the whole world.

“So…” Ricky begins after Simon’s walked off. “What do you think of the song?”

“It’s a good song,” Nini replies noncommittally. “Do you mind if I split the lyrics?”

“Like, assign them? Nah, go ‘head.” Ricky nods at her, all but shoving the lyric sheet into her hand and walking off.

Nini shakes her head, but takes out a highlighter and a pen from her bag and begins to highlight Ricky’s lines, and underline hers. 

She knows the song fairly well, so she’s able to stick to what Halsey and Khalid  _ actually  _ sing in the song, while also adding herself into the first chorus that Khalid usually sings by himself. 

She just hopes that Ricky went off to learn the lyrics.

* * *

Ricky should’ve known that it would end up like this. 

He was already taking a big jump with auditioning with a song like “Chili Today, Hot Tamale,” seeing as he wasn’t a singer, much less a rapper. He was surprised when Simon stopped his audition and told Ricky that he saw more potential in his singing than his rapping.

Ricky had never really considered himself a singer, but if Simon thought that there was another person who he would work well with, then he would try.

Lo and behold, it’s Nini Salazar-Roberts, his ex-girlfriend he never really got over.

Simon recommended for them to sing “Eastside” by Benny Blanco, since it was a fairly simple duet that “you could put some emotions into,” according to Simon.

Ricky thought it would be best to go away from Nini and let her learn the lyrics, since he was pretty confident that she didn’t really know the song.

He needed to talk to Red before he made a complete fool of himself in front of Nini.

* * *

When Nini and Ricky walk back onto stage, Ricky is all but shaking with fear and anticipation.

Neither of them were good enough on their own. If they’re good together, maybe it’s a sign that they could work out again.

It’s wishful thinking, but Ricky’s always been an optimist.

Ricky can barely hear himself think from how loud the crowd is.  _ No doubt for Nini. _

“So,” Simon begins, and his tone leaves no room for argument. “You’re 18 and 19. You’ve both got massive potential. If you two can pull this off, and the odds aren’t in your favor because you only had one hour to prepare this, I believe that you deserve a spot in the next round.”

The only female judge, Jenn, speaks up then. “I agree with Simon. You both have such… shine in yourselves. You can do this.”

Ricky and Nini look at each other. Ricky offers a shaky smile, and Nini smiles shakily in return.

“Good luck,” Simon nods, and the music starts a few moments later.

The opening chords of one of Benny Blanco’s best songs in Ricky’s humble opinion, play, and then it’s time for Ricky to sing.

The whole crowd is silent when Ricky begins singing. He can’t hear anything beyond the music and the blood rushing in his ears, so he hopes to whatever gods are here that he’s singing on key.

He can hear Nini singing, but his heart is still pounding in his ears.

As they’re singing, he vaguely sees Jenn and one of the other judges stand up.

Then, they’re done, and the noise of the crowd comes rushing back into his ears. There are multiple audience members standing and clapping, and  _ all  _ of the judges are, too. 

Nini slams into him, hugging him. He wraps his arms around her middle, and swings her around. Adrenaline rushes through his veins, and he feels like he could run a marathon.

The crowd finally quiets down, and Ricky and Nini face the judges. Nini’s arm is still slung over his shoulder, so he keeps his arm around her waist.

“Was it perfect? No, because you only had one hour to prepare,” Simon comments. “But what I saw was a fabulous chemistry.”

“You two really killed it up there,” Jenn adds.

“I absolutely love you two,” Simon finishes.

“This is exactly what we want from other groups,” Louie pipes up. “You two have fantastic chemistry, it’s just brilliant. Great job.”

Ricky could definitely feel his cheeks getting hot.  _ It’s just adrenaline. These stage lights are really hot, too. _

“You’re nineteen?” Ben asked. Ricky nodded. 

“I’m nineteen.”

“And you’re-?” 

“Eighteen,” Nini finished. 

“Eighteen! Wow!” Jenn piped up. “Thirty-seven. Even together, they’re still younger than us,” Jenn poked her husband on the shoulder. Ben chuckled.

“If we’re gonna give you “yeses,” you’re going to need to give each other a lot of love, and a lot of grace to make it work,” Ben warned. “You’re gonna have to see each other through thick and thin, because we’re not letting you split up.”

The judges laughed as Nini and Ricky nodded gravely.  _ God, we’re gonna have to work on that. _

“It’s a yes from me!” Jenn cheered.

“A yes from me,” Ben nodded.

“You guys smashed it! Yes from me.” Louie grinned.

“A yes, of course,” Simon said.

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Ricky felt like he could cry as Nini hugged him again. 

Ricky heard Nini say thank you to the judges as they were beckoned offstage by a crew member.

Immediately, Ricky was bombarded by his best friend Red.

“Dude!” Red yelled. “You did it!”

“I did it!”

A few feet away, Nini and her moms were also hugging, accompanied by a red-headed girl.

“Ashlyn!” Ricky called. The girl in question looked up, and grinned.

“Ricky!” She yelled back, walking over to give him a light hug.

“What’re you doing here?”

“I came to support Nini,” Ashlyn said. Her smile turned bashful. “I auditioned, too, though.”

“Whoa!” Ricky felt his eyes widen. “Ash, dude! That’s crazy, what’d they say?”

“I’m continuing on!” She squealed. 

“Awesome!” Ricky cheered. “Guess we’ll see you there, huh?”

“It’ll make it much easier to carpool,” Ashlyn laughed.


End file.
